Moratorium
by Nonrinu Ayu
Summary: Yaoi. La escuela Raimon esconde varios misterios desde que sucedió aquel accidente. Para aquellos involucrados, era su última oportunidad, su tiempo se acababa y debían tomar su decisión...
1. Chapter 0

¡Hola! Había prometido escribir otro fic YuuTai cuando terminara algún otro y en realidad este fanfic fue una mezcla extraña de mis muchas y muy locas ideas xD

**Advertencias**: AU, tal vez un poco de Ooc y mucho más adelante lemon.

**Parejas:** Yuuichi x Taiyou, Kyousuke x Tenma, Hakuryuu x Shuu, Shindou x Kirino y ocasionalmente otras.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen son propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

_El minutero del reloj avanzaba aparentando severa lentitud. Sumergidos totalmente en su soledad, desde aquel trágico accidente, están a la espera para florecer sólo cuando la noche se los permita, con seguridad, cada vez que cerraban sus ojos recordaban con detalle ese infierno a su alrededor. En sus cuellos de manera imperceptible, se aprecia aquella atadura color rojizo que los tiene sujetos a su maldición. Para ellos únicamente existían dos opciones, morir o intentar seguir con vida, más esta última era prácticamente imposible... _

**Capítulo 0**

La expresión en su pálido rostro al salir por las puertas del hospital, mostraba una inmensa frustración y a la vez, un mal intento de reprimir su enojo, hace unos momentos su Padre no le había dado muy buenas noticias, sumándole a aquella preocupación que ya mantenía acerca de lo que el Médico le dictaminó no era algo muy satisfactorio. Ya habían pasado más de seis meses en los cuales tenía que acudir constantemente a revisar su salud.

Al llegar al jardín de aquel lugar, toda aquella impotencia que reprimía en su interior se disuadía con tan sólo mirar a la distancia el rostro sonriente de aquella persona, de inmediato pensó que debía cambiar su expresión para mostrarle su mejor sonrisa, por lo menos solamente a él.

— ¡Yuuichi-San!— Saludó con alegría a lo lejos, la voz del pequeño de ocho años de edad de cabellos naranjas y radiantes ojos azules, parecía ser una de las pocas personas que iluminaba la vida del joven cabellos azules y ojos dorados Tsurugi Yuuichi de ya quince años.

A pesar de todos los problemas que el mayor intentaba enfrentar, no ha de olvidar tal momento tan grabado en su memoria en el cual, meses atrás el pequeño niño apareció ante él, justo cuando estaba a punto de desmoronarse por completo, de rendirse, aquel día gris ese niño lo miró con una cálida sonrisa y le brindó consuelo, a un perfecto extraño como él.

Desde entonces, comenzó a buscar la manera de agradecérselo, aunque no encontrara aún como lograrlo, pero además sin duda, inevitablemente le comenzó a tomar cariño al menor de cabellos naranjas, quien se había convertido poco a poco en su adoración, haciéndole honor a su nombre, se volvió el sol que alumbraba cada uno de sus días.

— ¡Taiyou qué te sucedió!— Al estar frente a él, su rostro sonriente se tornó con rapidez a uno preocupado mezclado con asombro, al acercarse hasta el de ojos azules y observar el moretón no muy notorio que tenía en su mejilla.

— ¡Ah! Esto pues verás mmm...— intentó decir con alguna risa nerviosa, el mayor se hincó en una rodilla para estar a su altura, sosteniendo con delicadeza entre ambas manos sus suaves mejillas obligándolo a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos —Me peleé con otro niño porque estaba molestando a mi amigo— le reveló con un pequeño puchero, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño al recordarlo.

El mayor suspiró, sabía a la perfección que el pequeño era bastante imprudente con algunas cosas únicamente cuando le parecía necesario, así que relajó su expresión, ya se encargaría después de hacer sufrir bastante al agresor _-aunque solo se tratara de otro niño_- más tarde... —¡Pero que quede claro que yo gané la pelea! — añadió con orgullo, Yuuichi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante su comentario.

—Me gusta ver la sonrisa de Yuuichi-San— dijo Taiyou de repente, colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre las del ojos dorados que aún se mantenían sobre sus mejillas.

El de cabellera azul oscura, sentía una cálida y agradable sensación al estar con él, quien lo viera podría acusarlo de pedófilo, más eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque él mismo sabía que lo que sentía por el de cabellos naranjas era puro amor fraternal, eso era todo.

—Gracias...— le respondió uniendo con suavidad sus frentes, el menor sonrió ante tal tacto.

Amemiya Taiyou ha estado recluido dentro del hospital prácticamente toda su corta vida, raramente alguien lo visitaba ya que sus padres siempre se mantenían ocupados en sus empleos. Y por más que buscaba, realmente no encontraba a nadie con quien pudiera hablar o siquiera lo tomara en serio, por eso se aburría constantemente. Hasta que un día, surgió cierto incidente con el de cabellos azules, que logró que desde entonces, no se quisiera despegar de su lado por considerarlo una persona interesante y admirable, se auto nombró a sí mismo "el guardián protector de Yuuichi" ambos se se preocupaban mutuamente entre ellos y se entendían a la perfección, sin tomarle importancia a la diferencia de edades que los separaba.

.

.

.

Sin embargo, a medida de que el tiempo transcurría, pese a que los dos disfrutaban cada minuto que pasaban juntos, no les duró tanto el gusto, debido a que una pequeña niña, "amiga" de Taiyou, se comenzó a encelar de la relación que mantenían aquellos dos, de aquella felicidad que le mostraba el ojos azules al mayor, aquella niña inocentemente sin saber realmente lo que provocaría, inventó un extraño rumor que llegó hasta los oídos de la muy histérica madre de Amemiya...

—No te vas a volver a acercar a ese sujeto, mañana mismo nos regresamos a Okinawa— fue todo lo que sentenció la mujer sin explicaciones y sin admitir palabra alguna de réplica ante la confusión del ojos azules, ¿Por qué querrían separarlo de aquella persona tan importante para él? ¿Se había portado mal para recibir tal castigo? No lo entendía, pero él nada podía hacer, era un niño, nadie escucharía sus quejas, por eso odiaba a los adultos que hacían cosas sin sentido.

.

.

.

Taiyou se tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse por su rostro, al darle la noticia de su partida mientras que Yuuichi se intentó tragar la frustración contenida en su interior por no ser capaz de evitarlo, una amarga sensación se apoderó de su interior pero ya sabía perfectamente que no era culpa del pequeño.

— ¿No- nos volveremos a ver?— preguntó dubitativo limpiando con la manga de su camisa sus ojos acuosos para después sostener con fuerza la playera del mayor, quien se encontraba hincado a su altura.

—Cuando crezcas nos volveremos a encontrar, ten por seguro que volveré por ti Taiyou— le prometió con seguridad en su mirada dándole una dulce sonrisa y el cabellos naranjas sin poder continuar reprimiéndose, se lanzó a los brazos del mayor asintiendo con fuerza, abrazo que muy gustoso correspondió, acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos —Te lo aseguro...

* * *

**7 años después...**

— ¡Taiyou! ¡Taiyou ya despiértate! — Se escuchó el fuerte golpeteo a la puerta, acompañado de gritos que parecían no tener mucho efecto en el aludido.

—Yuu... San— mascullaba el joven entre sueños durmiendo muy cómodamente en su cama. Pero no fue hasta que escuchó el ruido de una puerta caer que se removió un poco.

— ¡Taiyou deja de soñar con tu príncipe azul y apúrate o perderás el avión!— lo sacudía muchas veces su amigo para despertarlo.

—Yuu... Es mi príncipe a- ah aaaaah ¡Ya es muy tarde!— gritó el ojos azules al medio abrir sus ojos y mirar su reloj, empujando lejos a su amigo en el proceso — ¿¡Sata por qué no me despertaste antes?!— le recriminó saltando fuera de su cama, ante la mirada que decía _sí lo hice muchas veces_, de su amigo de cabellos cafés quien para su suerte vivía al lado.

— ¡Asegúrate de escribirme cuando llegues a la ciudad!— le gritaba a lo lejos al mirar al ojos azules medio anudarse su zapato, coger sus maletas y salir de su apartamento disparado al aeropuerto.

Era inaudito que perdiera su vuelo, si llegaba tarde dejaría esperando en vano a Tenma que se ofreció amablemente a recogerlo, pero más que eso, no recordaba con seguridad el porqué pero algo en su interior le decía que había algo importante en la ciudad Inazuma, algo que olvidó, que necesitaba y esperaba recordar...

.

.

.

**Continuará**

Espero les gustara, muchas gracias por leer, acepto cualquier crítica, consejo o pingüino volador que deseen lanzarme, intentaré actualizar cada semana, bye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01**

_"Ninguno de nosotros supo en que momento todo comenzó. En un principio, nuestro encuentro fue tan irrelevante que no imaginábamos todos aquellos problemas que nos caerían encima; alegría, tristeza, lágrimas, sufrimiento, desilusiones y sobre todo... una inminente separación..."_

La escuela Raimon contaba con un gran prestigio y reconocimiento en todo el país, por albergar a una élite de jóvenes brillantes, desde la educación básica hasta la Universidad. Sin embargo, dentro de ella, hace un par de años sucedió un fatal accidente que ocasionó que extraños fenómenos comenzaran a suceder, pero del cual pocos saben ya que se han esforzado en ocultarlo.

_Cuando la noche comienza a caer todo se transforma, es peligroso salir a los pasillos cuando se oculta el sol._

_Era aquel momento en el cual ellos podían deambular con libertad._

_No querían olvidar, realmente aunque lo desearan, no podían olvidar aquel día, en que su tiempo se detuvo, cuando su maldición comenzó..._

Finas gotas de agua caían encima de todo su cuerpo mientras caminaba por la ciudad, escurriendo por sus cabellos azules y su pálida piel, no parecía importarle que se estuviera empapando con la ligera lluvia en una fría madrugada, donde ni siquiera el sol había despertado, se detuvo por un instante, tal vez fue el clima, o quizá la fecha de ese día, no sabía con exactitud la razón por la cual un viejo recuerdo vino a su cabeza, una melancólica sonrisa se formó en sus labios —Es... nuestra última oportunidad ¿cierto?...— se dijo a sí mismo, mirando el edificio escolar frente a él —me hubiera gustado haber pagado mi deuda antes de irme Taiyou...— pronunció al aire, ya habían transcurrido muchos años desde que se conocieron y aún lo tenía muy presente en su mente, no era la primera vez que deseaba volver a verlo, mas jamás llegó a imaginarse que probablemente que esta vez su deseo se volvería realidad.

_El nuevo año escolar está por comenzar..._

* * *

En un día domingo, donde prevalecían los nubarrones grises en el cielo, muy pasando el medio día, un joven de 15 años de edad con dos remolinos que se formaban en sus castaños cabellos, se encontraba sentado jugueteando con sus piernas mientras esperaba con algo de impaciencia en el aeropuerto a que el vuelo de su amigo arribara. Una enorme sonrisa alumbró todo su rostro, pese a todos los problemas que tuvo y que ya estaba dejando muy atrás, se sentía muy feliz de poder ver nuevamente a su muy querido amigo Taiyou, a quien tiempo atrás conoció en Okinawa, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos hasta que se separaron cuando el de cabellera castaña se mudó a vivir a Inazuma hace un año. Siempre le ha guardado un gran aprecio al de cabellos naranjas, quizás, demasiado...

Sus ojos azules grisáceos se iluminaron enseguida al verlo llegar, su alegría se notaba en creces, nada más con alcanzarlo se lanzó a sus brazos a recibirlo, tirando algunas maletas y estando a punto de caer ambos en el proceso.

— ¡Taiyou!— gritó con alegría atrayendo la mirada de varios transeúntes que no veían con buenos ojos esas conductas escandalosas, pero por su parte Amemiya correspondió con igual entusiasmo su saludo.

— ¡Tenma me alegro de volver a verte y de que estés bien!— le respondió un tanto sorprendido, ya que Taiyou sabía perfectamente la situación por la que pasó el de cabellos castaños pero no quería recordárselo, así que cambió de tema —Aún no se como agradecerte por venir a recogerme, sin ti no tendría idea alguna de como llegar hasta los dormitorios— le agradeció al moreno al tiempo en que abordaron el metro, los doss se dirigían hasta los dormitorios de Raimon, después de mucho esfuerzo Taiyou fue admitido en la preparatoria al igual que Tenma.

—No, no es nada me alegro de tener a alguien que me haga compañía— indicó con su usual sonrisa que raramente desaparecía.

— ¡Ah! Estoy ansioso por poder recorrer toda la ciudad— Expresó estirándose un poco en su asiento, para el de ojos azules la sensación de nostalgia lo comenzó a invadir al observar cada rincón del paisaje por la ventana, finalmente después de tantos años había vuelto a su antiguo hogar, donde guardaba sus mejores recuerdos de la infancia. Admiraba con la vista todo lugar que recorrían desde el interior del metro, una inusual impaciencia comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, que no le permitió notar que con su comentario logró que casi imperceptiblemente su amigo se pusiera nervioso, Tenma miró hacia el horizonte a través del ventanal, el ocaso se estaba acercando.

— ¿Taiyou?— le llamó interrumpiendo todas las aventuras que alegremente le estaba narrando — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije por e-mail el otro día? acerca del toque de queda— preguntó, Amemiya intentó recordar brevemente acerca de ello.

— ¡Ah! Acerca de que tenemos estrictamente prohibido salir de los dormitorios más tarde de las 9 de la noche ¿Cierto?— el moreno asintió, realmente el de cabellos naranjas no entendía tal regla, las habitaciones se ubicaban dentro del gigantesco perímetro escolar y no había altos índices de inseguridad en la ciudad, por lo cual le era muy extraño, pero por más que le preguntaba a su amigo la razón, éste le daba muchas vueltas al asunto desviando la conversación y le prometía decírselo después.

.

.

.

Cuando menos lo notaron, ambos ya se encontraban frente a la pequeña ciudad escolar, y un _¡Wow!_ salió de los labios de Taiyou al ver tal lujoso y amplio lugar, lleno de edificios y jardines, canchas, fuentes y muchas otras cosas.

Tenma lo acompañó hasta la entrada de los dormitorios de la preparatoria para varones ーMi habitación es la A-08 la tuya está bastante cerca es la A-11 ー le explicó entregándole las llaves de su habitación correspondiente.

—Haces un espléndido papel de Prefecto Tenma— lo halagó guiñándole un ojo, lo que provocó en el aludido un ligero sonrojo junto con una pequeña risa nerviosa. Y aunque pareciera lo contrario, Matsukaze Tenma tuvo uno de los mejores promedios en el examen de ingreso y fue nombrado uno de los moderadores que vigilaban la zona de los estudiantes de primer año.

—Te vendré a ver más tarde me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde al trabajo— dijo para despedirse. A Amemiya le abatía bastante que su amigo tuviera que trabajar a medio tiempo por las tardes para pagar sus estudios, pero lo que más le molestaba era no tener ni la menor idea de cual era el empleo del moreno, había muchas cosas que no sabía, pero que estaba dispuesto a comenzar a averiguar e iba empezar preguntándole al castaño más este lo interrumpió.

—Prométeme que hoy no saldrás de este sitio hasta que yo regrese— le pidió mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito suplicante para que no preguntara nada, mirada a la que lamentablemente tuvo acceder sin protestar, solamente vio como el Prefecto se alejaba, ya le sacaría toda la información más tarde.

* * *

—Pareces muy feliz Tenma ¿Es por ese amigo tuyo que acaba de llegar?— le preguntó su amigo con interés, con quien se reunía a diario a mitad de su camino.

— ¡Sí! Pronto te lo presentaré Shuu— Era su preciado amigo y además su compañero de trabajo, con quien laboraba en el restaurante ubicado no muy lejos de las instalaciones escolares, Shuu tenía unos ojos color negro profundo con un fino toque de morado que se igualaban a sus cabellos negros adornados con dos pequeños mechones bicolores, su edad era la misma y ahora, se sentía realmente feliz por Matsukaze porque hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír de aquel modo, por más que él lo intentara, nunca pudo lograr igualar esa expresión en su rostro.

—Pero él aún no lo sabe ¿Cierto?— preguntó deteniendo su paso, su voz se tornó seria y un poco apagada, provocando la desaparición de la sonrisa del castaño, por lo que se arrepintió de inmediato de haber preguntado.

—No te preocupes pronto se lo diré y ¡todo tendrá que salir de alguna manera!— expresó retomando su sonrisa, gesto que Shuu imitó —Ahora hay que correr o nos tocará lavar todos los platos sucios— añadió comenzando a trotar, el de mechones asintió apresurando el paso, únicamente imploraba que esa noche _esos sujetos_ no provocaran estragos de nuevo en su trabajo...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bloque B, en el otro de los dormitorios de los alumnos de primer año, delante de la habitación B-15 acontecía una usual discusión...

Otra vez volvía al mismo sitio, con la esperanza de que algo cambiara. — ¿De nuevo?— preguntó suspirando con resignación, el joven cabellos rosas de 16 años, pregunta dirigida hacia el menor de morados cabellos ubicado a su lado, obteniendo como única respuesta su asentir con tristeza. El mayor de ojos azules respiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar — ¡Masaki holgazán sal inmediatamente de ahí!— gritó a todo pulmón mostrando sus deseos por derribar la puerta con su golpeteo.

— ¡Cállate maldito ruidoso no me puedes obligar a salir!— le respondió desde dentro con el mismo tono, provocándole que una que otra venita en la frente se le hinchara, dando así comienzo otra de sus acostumbradas peleas.

— ¡Mocoso ten algo de respeto a tu hermano mayor!

—Cuando dejes de parecer niña te tendré respeto Sempai~— se burló terminando la discusión, de nuevo Kirino Ranmaru perdía en una lucha sin sentido, por más que lo intentara no lograría que el Hikikomori* de su hermano menor saliera de su habitación, solo gastaba palabras en vano.

— ¿Kirino-Sempai?— Le llamó el menor a su costado con notoria preocupación reflejada en sus orbes marrones, expresión que logró apaciguar el enojo del mayor.

—No te preocupes Hikaru me aseguraré de arreglar todo a tiempo— le indicó con una dulce sonrisa despeinando sus cabellos, después de todo, le tenía un aprecio muy grande al menor que siempre se encontraba al lado de Masaki, su hermano tenía una suerte gigantesca por tener a tal persona con él cuidándolo. El de rosas cabellos había decidido que no importara lo que pasara él haría lo que fuera necesario por el bienestar de los dos menores, aún si tenía que pedirle ayuda a _esa persona_, lo cual no sería nada fácil.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

***Hikikomori:** Es un término japonés para referirse al fenómeno de gente apartada que ha escogido abandonar la vida social; a menudo buscando grados extremos de aislamiento y confinamiento, debido a varios factores personales y sociales en sus vidas.

Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

**SrtaBlacky: **¡Hola! Me alegro mucho que te gustara =D, gracias por dejarme tu review :3

**camiSXN: **¡Hola! Me hizo muy feliz que te gustara mi fic n_n, muchas gracias por leerlo :3

Nos leemos en el próximo


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

El sonido de finos cristales quebrándose violentamente contra el piso, tal estruendo fue acompañado por un propenso golpe, era lo único que se escuchó. Mientras que al mismo tiempo en otro sitio, un grito de dolor hizo eco por todo el pasillo ante la atemorizada y sumisa mirada de algunos estudiantes. Fueron aquellos encuentros tan veloces los cuales tal vez fueron el inicio de su nueva historia.

Todo comenzó horas atrás...

.

.

.

Se abrocharon los blancos botones de la camisa, enseguida se colocaron su oscuro chaleco, anudaron con cuidado su corbata así como sus zapatos negros lustrados, ambos se alistaban en los vestidores, antes de comenzar a trabajar. El lugar era bastante moderno, puesto que la mayoría de los que lo visitaban eran estudiantes. Sin embargo, entre la sencilla decoración del amplio local, la tenue música, el chocar de las botellas y demás cosas propias del lugar había algo que no cuadraba mucho allí y se trataba de una pequeña niña.

— ¡Lo siento tanto Tenma!— Se disculpaba con sinceridad, inclinando su torso hacia delante ante el castaño, quien con nerviosismo le negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo Shuu.

—Pero por cuidar a mi hermana hasta el jefe te involucró, si sucedía un accidente dejó en claro que los dos lo pagaríamos caro— Y realmente ese sitio no era adecuada para la hermana menor de apenas siete años de edad del de ojos negros, pero que debido a una supuesta emergencia, la niñera de la pequeña fue a, literalmente, botar a la niña al restaurante para que su hermano la cuidara. Pero, ese no era su mayor problema en esos momentos, después de todo, Tenma no era una persona que se molestara con facilidad, además de que se llevaba muy bien con la pequeña que ahora jugaba con su muñeca de trapo, el verdadero problema de la velada era otro.

**— ¡Qué eso no era lo que pedí!—** El sonido del bullicio y de vidrios quebrándose, era lo que se escuchaba con mayor estruendo en todo el interior del local.

—Son ellos de nuevo— suspiro el de cabellos azabaches con pesadez, asomando un poco su cabeza por la ventanilla de la puerta de servicio para mirar hasta una esquina al grupo que era el causante del molesto ruido, y ver como muy divertidos habían tirado todas las bebidas que les sirvieron, destrozos que ahora se encontraba limpiando en el suelo el temeroso del mesero —Hayami no va a aguantarlos mucho y para empeorar la situación tenemos a los de_ Teikoku_ en la esquina contraria— dijo mirando de soslayo a Tenma.

Eso no podía ser nada bueno, el pequeño grupo que se hacía llamar "Teikoku" sí que era problemático pero nada comparado con los otros, con el grupo liderado por Tsurugi Kyousuke, quien aparentaban tener una verdadera afición a molestar a los demás a su alrededor y por más que lo desearan no podían correrlos, ya que Kyousuke tenía bastante influencia dentro y fuera de la ciudad, ya había logrado varias lesiones a una que otra persona, además de ocasionar la renuncia de tantos trabajadores y estudiantes, que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos fueron.

—Yo me encargo de ellos— expresó el castaño con resignación ante la mirada preocupada de su amigo, que lástima que ambos eran de los pocos estando en turno. —no te preocupes todo estará bien sólo me acercaré mucho cuando sea necesario, tú ocúpate de la mesa de Teikoku— Le indicó con su sonrisa, ya que no le quedaba otra opción. El de mechones le indicó a su hermanita el sentarse alejada donde fuera visible para él y que no se moviera de allí, a lo que como buena niña que era asintió.

Tsurugi Kyousuke, por su altura, aparentaba poco más de la edad que realmente tenía. Su fría personalidad y muy mal humor constantemente se apreciaban en todo su rostro, expresión que a veces cambiaba por una sonrisa arrogante, pero a pesar de ello, no evitaba que sus oscuros cabellos azules e intensos ojos ámbares combinados con su pálida piel, sumados a su porte sereno y misterioso atrajera a muchas y muchos, que quedaban encantados con su persona, a pesar de que siempre terminaba ignorándolos.

Ese no era el caso de Tenma, que realmente no comprendía, o tal vez no le importaba, el saber que demonios pasaba por la cabeza del de cabellos azules y su extraña afición a seguir molestando con frecuencia ese mismo restaurante, más aún siendo uno de _ellos_. No recordaba siquiera acaso alguna vez cruzaron palabra alguna. Pasó con diligencia a un lado de él y su grupo compuesto de otras cinco personas, de soslayo lo miró, asombrándose al notar que Tsurugi tenía puesta la mirada concentrada sobre él, probablemente sus ojos se conectaron unos segundos. Verdaderamente al de cabellera castaña no le tomaba atención aquel sujeto, le era una persona totalmente irrelevante, o bueno, siendo sincero, quizá si tenía un muy mínimo interés en él. Y esa noche, para su infortunio o tal vez su fortuna, lo inevitable sucedió.

.

.

.

El suave sonido del piano se detuvo inesperadamente, por el error de una pequeña niña.

— ¿Hermana?— se escuchó expresar con preocupación a Shuu cuando la perdió de vista por descuidarse un instante, la buscó con insistencia entre las personas pero no la hallaba — ¡Cuidado!

Probablemente no pensó en sus acciones, sus reflejos actuaron por sí solos cuando Minamisawa Atsushi uno de los 'amigos' de Tsurugi metió con toda la intención del mundo el pie a Hayami para que tropezara. Lo siguiente que Tenma supo fue que se creó un silencio abrazador en todo el lugar, debido a que por proteger a la pequeña hermana de Shuu, de las bebidas que traía cargando el de anteojos, que caerían sobre la niña, Tenma vació todo sobre las ropas de Kyousuke...

La pequeña inocentemente fue corriendo enseguida hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, quien desde considerable distancia se preparaba para intervenir, sin embargo, se detuvo ante la mirada suplicante del castaño que le pedía que no se acercara.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, si se reían estarían muertos, así que fingían ignorarlos.

Igualmente de manera notoria, algunos amigos del de cabellos azules intentaban contener las risas al ver sus moradas ropas empapadas, burlas que se detuvieron cuando su 'jefe' les lanzó una mirada amenazante para que se callaran, mientras que por su parte el de remolinos en su cabello tragaba su saliva acumulada, sabía de sobra como terminaría todo.

Lo que a continuación sintió Matsukaze fue ser levemente levantado del cuello de la camisa por el de ojos ámbar que lo veía con ansias asesinas.

—Estás muerto— le dijo con su voz sombría.

—Suéltame ahora mismo— respondió con palabras llenas de seguridad que salieron de los labios del moreno, lo que causó disimuladamente la sorpresa de Tsurugi —Suéltame— repitió sosteniendo su mirada que parecía desafiar la paciencia del otro. A su atacante le hervía la sangre de furia, él esperaba una súplica temerosa del menor, no una orden, nadie se atrevía a retarlo y salir vivo para contarlo. No tardó mucho en estamparlo contra alguna mesa, rompiendo toda la vajilla a su paso.

—Parece que no entiendes tu situación—le aclaró mostrando su engreída sonrisa, jalando sin cuidado alguno de su corbata.

—Y tú pareces sordo, te dije que me soltaras— replicó esbozando al contrario, un cautivante sonreír, sus miradas estaban fijas una en la otra, no parecía que alguno fuera a ceder, lo que Matsukaze sentía en esos momentos podría ser todo menos miedo. Kyousuke amplió su sonrisa, tenía una extraña sensación, le parecía hasta cierto punto divertido que alguien fuera capaz de retarlo, ahora sí que estaba exaltado y lo desquitaría en el castaño.

—Tsurugi— lo llamaron interrumpiéndolo —pronto será la hora— le indicó otra de sus compañías Zanark Abalonic, el de ojos ámbar chasqueó con hastío la lengua y se apartó de Tenma, para darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

—No pienses que te salvaste de esto Matsukaze Tenma— le advirtió antes de irse con todos sus amigos, el de cabellos castaños posado en el piso tosió un poco, "¿Cómo es qué sabe mi nombre?" fue su fugaz pensamiento. Shuu fue de inmediato a ver el estado de su amigo que ahora sí estaba temblando un poco, se lastimó un poco con algunos vidrios pero nada grave.

—Realmente eres increíble Tenma — lo halagó ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, a lo que el aludido solamente respondió riendo un poco — Gracias— añadió.

En tanto que, todos los espectadores aparentaron no haber visto nada, la música comenzó a escucharse de nuevo, pero ambos, no notaron como desde algún lugar distante unos ojos marrones los miraban con gran interés —Parece que encontré algo con que divertirme— dijo para sí con una discreta sonrisa.

* * *

Los ojos azules de Amemiya fijamente miraban al techo de su nuevo hogar, sus deseos por desempacar sus maletas eran nulos, prefería continuar pensando, tendido boca arriba en su cama individual, recostado sobre grises sábanas, no había mucho a su alrededor, salvo uno pocos muebles de fina apariencia.

Después de algunos minutos frunció un poco el entrecejo, se estaba aburriendo demasiado. Le impresionó que al parecer todos sus compañeros se tomaran muy en serio las reglas, porque los pasillos se hallaban completamente solitarios. Para su mala suerte Tenma le envió un mensaje avisando que llegaría tarde ¿Por qué su amigo le prohibió salir cuándo él si podía hacerlo? Aunque intentara entenderlo no encontraba respuesta. Decidió ponerse de pie e ir hasta su amplia ventana, abrió las ligeras cortinas azules terciopeladas y miró la preciosa vista que tenía del cielo nocturno y de la escuela, algunos relámpagos iluminaban en ausencia de la luna, lo cual le agradaba. Su mente aún se mantenía muy inquieta y en medio de sus cavilaciones, con su perdida vista podría jurar que vislumbró una extraña luz azul en el interior de algún sitio dentro de la escuela, se refregó los ojos esperando que fuera una equivocación, pero no, no fue una ilusión, realmente de pronto volvió a ver la misma extraña luz. Posó su mirada en una rápida vista al gigantesco reloj dorado ubicado en medio del recinto escolar, aún faltaban quince minutos para las nueve en punto. No lo pensó mucho, cuando lo notó ya estaba saliendo con discreción de los dormitorios, no por nada tenía tanta experiencia en escaparse del hospital, ya que no soportaba estar encerrado por tanto tiempo, su curiosidad le ganó, se convenció a sí mismo que solamente daría un pequeño vistazo y regresaría pronto, o eso era lo que planeaba...

.

.

.

Llevado por su sentimiento de inquietud, esperando recordar el camino de regreso, quería asegurarse de averiguar de dónde provenía aquella anormal luz, estaba emocionado, por fin podía experimentar un poco de su nueva libertad. No se intimidaba por el silencio absoluto a su alrededor menos por la casi plena oscuridad, pero le parecía extraño que no hubiese ningún vigilante a esas horas en tan lujosas instalaciones.

Continuó andando por los pasillos, sin encontrar nada, por un momento escuchó un pequeño golpeteo como si se tratara de un balón rebotando, pero no veía a nadie, él no creía en fantasmas o esas cosas pero susurros inentendibles de varias voces se comenzaron a escuchar, bien, no es que tuviera miedo quizás ver una que otra sombra pasar ante sus ojos era producto de su mente ¿cierto? Argumentó que dudó cuando todas las pocas luces de la ciudad se esfumaron en un repentino apagón, tragó grueso. Llegó a la conclusión de que ya era suficiente exploración para una noche, retrocedió con precaución, cuando repentinamente sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrerlo, fue en ese instante cuando las campanadas comenzaron a sonar, el gran reloj marcaba las 09:00 pm en punto. Todas las luces encendieron de pronto y una gran cantidad de estudiantes pasando de un lado a otro apareció por doquier, el de cabellos naranjas no podía creer lo que veía "¿de dónde aparecieron?" No reaccionó hasta que lo empujaron y unas risas se burlaban de él.

—Parece que los nuevos han llegado— dijo con claro tono de superioridad un joven de cabellos bicolores entre azules oscuro y blanco, tomando por sorpresa a Taiyou que intentó retroceder pero no pudo hacerlo mucho, porque otros dos sujetos lo detuvieron por detrás, Amemiya no se dejaría intimidar mas tenía un mal presentimiento que le advertía que corriera a pesar de no encontrar como hacerlo.

—Vamos no te asustes únicamente quiero jugar contigo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le preguntó acercándose con bastante cercanía, intentando tocar su rostro, Taiyou frunció el ceño y de un certero golpe alejó su mano, lo que irritó con rapidez al otro —Quise ser amable pero tendrá que ser de otra manera — expresó chasqueando su lengua sin desaparecer su engreída sonrisa. No tardó en aprisionar con fuerza el brazo del de cabellos naranjas.

Lo siguiente que sucedió ocasionó que nadie se moviera, todo se volvió un silencio sepulcral. Un golpe directo al estómago que logró incluso derribar al agresor de cabellos bicolores resonó por el pasillo completo. Un balón de fútbol soccer que apareció con suma fuerza, aparentemente de la nada, fue capaz de tumbarlo.

Unos pasos con lentitud se escucharon venir de un oscuro pasillo, que lograron rápidamente que se alejaran con brusquedad de Taiyou dejándolo caer, todos comenzaran con temor a retroceder.

—Isozaki-kun lamento decirte que estás fuera de tu zona, el lugar de los alumnos de primer año me pertenece— unos ojos dorados y una amplia sonrisa junto con su amable y serena voz relucieron con la luz de la noche. Nadie dijo nada más, con dificultad Isozaki Kenma se levantó tratando de recuperar el aire, para irse lo más rápido que pudo con todos sus amigos.

—Yuu...

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó aquella persona extendiéndole cordialmente la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El menor aún muy confundido asintió.

Era complicado de explicar, Taiyou se quedó pasmado al ver a esa persona delante de él, el rozar sus dedos le provocó una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, una sensación familiar, agradable. — Parece que eres nuevo, es peligroso salir de noche debes de tener más cuidado— le advirtió tirando de su mano. El joven mayor recogió su balón, pero antes de que Taiyou pudiera decir o hacer algo, desapareció, el de cabellos naranjas no entendía nada, más no tenía porque dudarlo, aquella persona era a quien tanto estaba buscando.

—Yuuichi-San...

.

.

.

**Continuará**

* * *

Sugerencias o críticas son bien recibidas

**CamuSXN: **¡Hola! Me alegro de nuevo recibir tu comentario, me gusta mucho dejar todo en suspenso x3, gracias por leer igualmente cuídate, bye :3

**Ruki Egoist: **¡Hola! Me honra mucho que leas mi fanfic, gracias por tu review :3

**SrtaBlacky: **¡Hola! Sí acertaste!, Tenma es mesero y de vez en cuando realiza otras funciones jeje, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, gracias por leer :3


	4. Chapter 3

Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

**Capítulo 03**

Por más que intentara concentrarse en sus clases le era imposible, su mente divagaba muy lejos, su vista se perdió en algún punto del gris cielo que vislumbraba por la ventana, incluso desde la ceremonia de bienvenida, Taiyou no encontró la concentración para escuchar a ninguno de sus maestros hablar, más aún, le dolía la cabeza a causa de que no pudo conciliar apropiadamente el sueño pensando en la noche anterior. Tenía muy claro que desde el principio estaba buscando a esa persona por ello regresó a este lugar, pero sus memorias eran borrosas, era frustrante no poder recordar lo que deseaba.

Le preguntaría todo a Tenma para aclarar sus dudas, pero para su mala suerte el de cabellera castaña se desapareció a media ceremonia y además si hacía eso, tendría que contarle la verdad, que rompió su promesa, así que anoche fingió que dormía cuando su amigo fue buscarlo. No le quedaba más que investigar por su cuenta aunque por la mañana su distracción era muy notoria, en parte fue una fortuna para Matsukaze, para que no notara los pequeños rasguños en sus manos.

La voz de todos se volvía tan lejana, el Profesor no les daba ni un minuto para socializar y sentado en su asiento fingiendo escuchar, repentinamente un mensaje de un número telefónico desconocido le llegó para empeorar la situación.

**"Quiero verte pronto Taiyou, te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario en la azotea de la preparatoria"**

Se sobresaltó un poco al leerlo, no pudo evitarlo, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que ese mensaje le pertenecía a aquella persona, o eso quería creer, más inmediatamente lo analizó enfriando su cabeza, podría haber sido cualquier persona, una broma, ¿cierto? Lo más prudente sería olvidarlo, sin embargo aunque lo negara esa pequeña esperanza se sembró en su mente...

Aún faltaban varias horas para salir de clases, por unos minutos recargó su cansada cabeza sobre su pupitre escondiéndola entre sus brazos cruzados, una posición muy agradable para tomar una siesta, que sin darse cuenta terminó por caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

_Desde mediados del otoño, cuando su condición empeoraba debido a sus bajas defensas, no le quedaba más que encerrarse en esa habitación del hospital que tanto odiaba, realmente en esos momentos sentía un gran vacío en su interior y no era causado por su agotamiento físico o por su alta temperatura sino por sentirse tan solo en aquel lugar, situación que en un tiempo cambió._

_—Taiyou-kun ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_— ¿Yuu...ichi-San?— Habló el pequeño con dificultad, puesto que su fiebre lo mantenía agotado, pero eso no le impedía intentar levantarse y recibir con alegría al mayor, acción que Yuuichi detuvo._

_—No deberías de esforzarte tanto aún tienes la fiebre alta y está helando allá afuera— le indicó recostándolo de nuevo, cubriéndolo con cuidado y colocando su frente sobre la ajena para comprobar su temperatura._

_—Pero hay mucho que quiero hablar contigo— intentó reclamar con un puchero, pero no dijo nada más al sentir la cálida mano del mayor entrelazarse con la suya._

_—Está bien, ya habrá mucho tiempo después, ahora es momento de que descanses, me quedaré aquí hasta que te sientas mejor— prometió, a lo que Taiyou tan sólo asintió cerrando sus pesados párpados para quedarse dormido, sin soltar su mano y sin borrar su gran sonrisa que tenía en ese momento. Cómo podría olvidar aquella sensación de calidez que le brindaba el de cabellos azules, que siempre se quedaba a su lado cuidándolo cuando más lo necesitara..._

_._

_._

_._

En su mente recreaba la imagen de Yuuichi, se mantenía tal como lo recordaba con aquel protector y cálido semblante salvo que, sus facciones del rostro y de todo su cuerpo parecían más maduras, Entonces, ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que se hacía el de cabellos naranjas, ¿Por qué después de tantos años que estuvo a la espera de verlo de nuevo ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta? ¿Es qué acaso nunca fue alguien importante para él? O ¿Se estaba equivocando de persona? No, eso es imposible, no podría confundir aquel tacto tan familiar.

Se despertó sin ánimo, con un fuerte dolor en su pecho que no entendía con certeza que lo provocaba. Durmió por varias horas, el salón de clases ya se hallaba vacío, pareciera que nadie se molestó en despertarlo ni siquiera su Profesor, pero eso ya no importaba.

De un momento a otro recordó el mensaje en su móvil, puede que de nuevo su curiosidad ganara o tal vez fue influencia del sueño que acababa de tener, como fuera, decidió atender a la cita.

La tarde caía con rapidez, quedaban muy pocos estudiantes en los pasillos, sin embargo, se percató de los murmullos y miradas puestas en él a su alrededor, pero intentó no tomarle interés.

Caminó y caminó, subió muchas, muchas escaleras hasta el último piso del edificio porque para su infortunio, el elevador se descompuso ese día. Al llegar al cuarto piso, de desolada y oscura apariencia, cuando faltaban algunos escalones para que abriera la puerta de la azotea, se detuvo. Por algún motivo, la misma sensación de alerta de la noche anterior se volvió a encender, algo le decía que no entrara, a pesar de que probablemente no era nada y se estaba volviendo paranoico o algo así. Sacudió un poco su cabeza alejando sus tontos pensamientos y giró la perilla de la puerta, pero después de eso ya no pudo saber nada más, bajó la guardia, recibiendo un golpe por detrás, perdiendo el conocimiento...

* * *

Horas antes...

Tenma no tenía clara idea de como terminó obligado a estar en ese lugar, sabía que visitar el bloque B de los dormitorios no traería nada bueno, pero no tuvo opción, aunque nunca en sus planes se imaginó llegar a aquella situación.

—¿Matsukaze Tenma es tu nombre cierto?— preguntó sin moverse del fino sillón cubierto de blanca piel en el que reposaba dentro de la muy amplia habitación pintado por todos los rincones de un blanco inmaculado, donde únicamente se hallaban los dos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hakuryuu?— respondió a la defensiva sin moverse, de pie frente al otro quién al recibir tal respuesta ligeramente sonrió, Tenma tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber a la perfección la reputación que poseía el de cabellos blanco azulados, sus ojos marrones mostraban la fuerza de un dragón durmiendo, era una persona peligrosa a la par con Kyousuke, por tanto, sabía que estaba en problemas.

—Quiero que te conviertas en mi sirviente— dijo sin rodeos, los ojos grisáceo azulados del castaño se abrieron demás por la sorpresa, era evidente que no comprendió lo que significaban dichas palabas y rotundamente negaría tal absurda orden, más probablemente no le sería tan fácil...

* * *

El ocaso estaba próximo, Tsurugi Kyousuke salió un momento de su 'guarida' a caminar, como de costumbre con el ceño fruncido, más aún con la pelea que acababa de tener le provocó que se lastimara el brazo derecho por lo cual estaba sumamente molesto, e inusualmente no se encontraba acompañado de ninguno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, a media caminata la expresión de su rostro cambió.

Tenma venía caminando con una afligida expresión que intentaba disimular —Hola~— dio un pequeño brinco cuando por andar sumido en sus pensamientos después de hablar con Hakuryuu, no notó la presencia del de ojos ámbar, hasta que ya lo tenía acorralado impidiéndole el paso en uno de los pasillos.

— ¿Qué es lo ha-?— no le dio tiempo de concluir su pregunta porque el de mayor estatura lo sujeto de las muñecas con fuerza acorralándolo contra la pared.

—Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente— le dijo apretando su agarre provocándole un poco de dolor a las muñecas de Tenma, lo que mostró en la mueca de disgusto que se formó en su rostro e inmediatamente comenzó a forcejear para alejarse, sin servir de mucho, no esperaba reencontrarse en tan poco tiempo con él, tenía que pensar rápido en como enfrentar el problema.

—Hmp— Pero no fue necesario, en un instante, un dolor punzante se apoderó del de cabellos azules, provocándole que se desplomara en el piso ante sus ojos. De lo que Matsukaze pudo percatarse fugazmente, fue de la mancha que se formaba en el hombro del mayor e iba en incremento, sus ropas en esa zona, donde el de ojos ambarinos ejercía presión se tiñeron de rojo. Era una perfecta oportunidad para que huyera mientras aún pudiera hacerlo, se levantó con prontitud tratando de escapar, pero algo lo detuvo... ¿su conciencia?

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó dudando la cordura de sí mismo por lo que hacía. La respuesta era más que obvia y solamente recibió un gruñido en respuesta de su parte.

—No creas que puedes huir— le advirtió intentando con dificultad ponerse de pie, apoyándose del muro, sosteniendo con su brazo libre al moreno. Lo miró a los ojos y nuevamente la molestia de Kyousuke se incrementó, puesto que en los orbes del castaño podía ver, aunque fuera muy mínima, una pequeña muestra de preocupación, era estúpido, realmente le fastidiaba que Tenma se comportara de esa manera, que le tuviera lastima era denigrante para su orgullo. Soltó su atadura y sin decir palabra alguna dio media vuelta dándole la espalda, para irse de aquel sitio.

— ¡Oye! Espera— Ni siquiera Tenma mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez enloqueció y después se arrepentiría, pero cuando lo notó ya estaba sosteniendo la capa morada del de ojos ámbar para detenerlo, a pesar de todo, no podía fingir ignorancia ante el sufrimiento de Tsurugi quien lo miró por sobre su hombro frunciendo mas el entrecejo, mirada que de alguna manera lo intimidaba pero ya era muy tarde, ya no se podía echar para atrás, respiró profundo antes de continuar hablando. —Déjame ayudarte con tu herida.

— ¿Ah? Estás loco esto no te incum- — intentó reclamarle, deteniéndose al sentir más dolor causado por que el más bajo jaló bruscamente su brazo herido.

— ¿Ves que sí lo necesitas?— le aseguró fingiendo inocencia, ante los murmullos de las groserías que expresó Kyousuke.

Ya ambos sentados en el piso de algún salón cercano, se despojó de su capa y camisa roja, Tenma se asombró bastante con la gran cortada que tenía y el mal vendaje que la cubría. —No pienses en moverte de aquí— le advirtió el de ojos azul grisáceo para ir a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, suerte que no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Y al regresar le sorprendió que el de ojos ámbar se mantuviera en la misma posición, sentado, mascullando algunas palabras que no se molestó en entender.

—Apresúrate— le indicó sin mirarlo a lo que el castaño sólo frunció un poco el ceño. A Tenma le ganaba la curiosidad por saber como demonios se hirió de tal forma pero seguramente no le daría respuesta así que se guardó las ganas de preguntar. No se dirigieron más palabras mientras vendaba rápido todo su brazo ya que tenía algo de experiencia en ello. Únicamente se limitaba a mirarlo discretamente, le parecía extraño no poder percibir algún aura de hostilidad de su parte, al contrario le resultaba sutilmente agradable.

—No pienses que te lo voy a agradecer, aún me debes lo de anoche, pero...— le decía colocándose de nuevo sus ropas y poniéndose de pie, sin terminar su frase por el menor que iba a reclamar mas fue interrumpido.

— ¡Tenma! ¡Tenma!— Alguien lo llamó a la distancia y por ese pequeño momento al desconcentrarse, Kyousuke desapareció de su vista.

—Te estaba buscando

—Shindou-San— habló algo aturdido e inmediatamente cambió su tono de voz para actuar de manera normal para que su Sempai no notara su extraño comportamiento.

Shindou Takuto es el representante y Prefecto del área de dormitorios de los estudiantes de segundo año, desde la escuela Secundaria siempre estaba pendiente de Tenma, regañándolo esta vez por saltarse la mitad de la Ceremonia de apertura, a lo cual el de cabellos castaños solamente pudo disculparse de mil formas.

—Y una cosa más— agregó por último, acercándose hasta su oído para susurrarle algo al moreno e inmediatamente irse de allí, dejando al castaño un tanto preocupado.

.

.

.

Shindou continuó tranquilamente su camino sin notar que desde hace un buen tiempo alguien lo seguía.

* * *

La fría noche no impidió que Kirino subiera todas las escaleras con sigilo, con destino a la azotea, buscando a quien perdió de vista hace unos minutos. Al llegar hasta la puerta que se hallaba un poco abierta, asomó con cautela su vista. Allí lo vio peligrosamente sentado, en la parte del barandal que no tenía protección, balanceando ligeramente sus piernas en el aire, con sus ondulados marrones cabellos movidos por la grata brisa, pero lo más inusual para el de cabellos rosas era mirar como su compañero de clases, a quien persiguió todo el día, el popular Shindou Takuto, que era un encanto con todos a su alrededor, se encontraba con su mirada totalmente pérdida en algún lugar en el vacío, con una melancólica expresión en su rostro, tarareando por lo bajo alguna canción. El de coletas necesitaba hablar con él, a pesar de que nunca lo había hecho, así que con cuidado abrió por completó la puerta más no se esperaba que lo que vería enseguida lo dejara pasmado, sus ojos azules se quedaron estupefactos y todo su cuerpo se quedó estático ante su visión, ya que no supo como responder, pues en sólo un instante Shindou se lanzó del tejado...

.

.

.

**Continuará**

Agradezco mucho a quienes leen, cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida :3

**camiSXN: **¡Hola! Gracias nuevamente por dejarme tu lindo review, see Tenma no tendrá muy buena suerte en todo el fic x3, me alegro que te gustara!

**SrtaBlacky: **¡Hola! jaja no había notado el doble sentido de _otras funciones _xDD, ya verás como Kyousuke va a sufrir (?) por tratar así a Tenma xD, gracias nuevamente por comentar!

**Lucy Okumura: **¡Hola! Me hace muy feliz saber que te gustara, jojo por ahora no, pero tal vez después Tsurugi será culpable de que Tenma no se pueda sentar -3- muchas gracias por leer :3

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

La noche se acercaba y nuevamente algunos relámpagos relucían entre los nubarrones grisáceos. Yuuichi no podía decir que le desagradaba tal vista; estando en medio de algún dormitorio, el joven de azules cabellos intentaba distraer su mirada en el ventanal pero no tenía caso, por más que lo intentara, desviaba su mirar para centrar sus ojos dorados en aquel que dormía, aparentemente batallando en sus sueños, detrás suyo, recostado sobre un amplio sofá acojinado color rojo.

La noche anterior parte de su interior se negó asimilarlo, realmente jamás pensó que su deseo fuera a cumplirse y tuviera la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a quien anhelaba; la mezcla de felicidad, sorpresa, incredulidad y muchas más emociones surgieron en todo su ser cuando se reencontraron, pero todo ello fue ofuscado por la ira de ver que alguien intentara ponerle un dedo encima y sus acciones precipitadas se mostraban por sí solas.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera pensó que era mejor para ambos fingir no conocerlo y no acercarse a él, pero a pesar de intentarlo, inevitablemente se la pasó toda la noche y mañana sin poder sacar de su cabeza al menor.

Ya hacia muchísimo tiempo que no exhalaba un profundo suspiro, aún así, no podía evitar que una suave sonrisa adornara su rostro con únicamente observarlo; se inclinó en una rodilla e inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos hasta tocar sutilmente el rostro del menor, acomodando un mechón naranja que escapaba de su oreja —Has crecido mucho— susurró mostrando una melancólica expresión, poco a poco se acercaba aún más, para poder observar con gran cercanía el rostro ajeno.

Un leve golpeteo lo devolvió a la realidad, e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió —Yuuichi-san— anunció su entrada, sorprendiéndose al instante —lamento la interrupción— Se disculpó apenado al entrar de improviso y notar que no era un buen momento.

—No hay porqué disculparse Kurosaki-kun ¿Yukimura aún no vuelve?— le dijo sonriendo, poniéndose de pie, alejándose del inconsciente.

—No todavía sigue intentando atrapar al culpable— respondió el chico de ojos rojos.

En un principio éste no entendía el porqué Yuuichi les había pedido a él y a Yukimura que vigilaran a Taiyou, no tenía idea de que tipo de relación guardaba el de cabellera naranja con el mayor, sin embargo, se reservó a no preguntar y únicamente cumplir con su misión; extrañamente en todo el día, con tan sólo un momento en que se descuidaron perdiéndolo de vista, al volver a hallarlo ya estaba desmayado y la persona que lo ocasionó al notar su presencia huyó, por lo cual Yukimura fue a perseguirlo.

—Pronto será la hora de salir ¿Se le ofrece algo más?— preguntó el de cabellos cafés a punto de abandonar el cuarto.

—No, en un momento te alcanzó— le indicó viendo como se inclinaba levemente y se iba del lugar. El de ojos dorados soltó otro pequeño suspiro; únicamente deseaba que Taiyou no se despertara pronto, por lo menos hasta que volviera, así que se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Estaba tan cerca de dejarlo, solamente tenía que girar la perilla de la puerta e irse, cuando una única palabra lo detuvo —Espera— aunque probablemente era mejor así para no posponer las cosas.

Taiyou despertó al escuchar algunas voces, con un gran dolor en la cabeza; no tenía idea de lo que sucedió, mas no tuvo mucho tiempo de razonarlo, porque a pesar de que su vista se mantenía un poco borrosa, logró darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, era complicado de entender pero únicamente al reconocer aquella espalda tan familiar, puesto que innumerables veces persiguió en su infancia, sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.

— ¿Yuuichi-San... aún me recuerdas?— se golpeó internamente ante su pregunta porque no encontrar nada mejor que decir. Al no recibir respuesta, bajó su cabeza un tanto avergonzado, ni él mismo sabía porque estaba tan nervioso. Fue entonces que sintió un ligero peso en su cabeza, alzó su vista y finalmente logró observarlo de cerca, sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

—A pasado mucho tiempo Taiyou— le dijo acariciando con suavidad sus cabellos y brindándole una dulce sonrisa, el menor no sabía exactamente que hacer, se sentía inmensamente feliz, fugazmente deseo volver a ser ese pequeño niño que sin temor alguno se lanzaba a los brazos del otro, e igualmente recordó como en su niñez, después de su partida, esperaba cada día a "crecer lo suficiente" para ser digno de que el mayor volviera por él. Y si algo llegó rápidamente a notar fue que aunque Yuuichi fuera aún más alto, la diferencia ya no era tanta.

—Yuu-— Alcanzó a pronunciar antes de que el de cabellos azules lo envolviera entre sus brazos, colocando su cabeza encima de su hombro, provocando el inmediato enrojecimiento de todo su rostro, no se espera tal acción de su parte y tardó en asimilar lo que sucedía; la agradable sensación de calidez que sintió por su cuerpo le borró de la mente todos los reproches que pensaba decirle al mayor, se quedó embriagado con aquella grata sensación.

—Lo siento mucho Taiyou—susurró con arrepentimiento apretando más su abrazo; antes de que el ojos azules pudiera decir alguna palabra, el mayor se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y con seriedad continuó hablando —Me alegró volver a verte pero a partir de ahora— continuó mientras desvanecía su contacto —no vuelvas a buscarme.

Las pupilas de Amemiya se dilataron con tales palabras — ¿Qué significa eso?

—Es todo lo que tenía que decirte.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?— No podía comprenderlo "¿Crees que puedo aceptar eso sin reprochar? Después de esperar tanto tiempo" pensó — ¡Exijo una explicación! Yo... ya no soy un niño, puedo entenderlo sí me lo di-— Estaba molesto porque no lo entendía, tenía tantas cosas que decir y en realidad también se encontraba... asustado, de que lo expresara con tanta seriedad.

Yuuichi lo interrumpió, en un rápido movimiento sujetó al de cabellos naranjas como si de un criminal se tratara, lo aprehenso debajo de su cuerpo contra el sofá, sosteniendo con fuerza sus muñecas, impidiéndole todos sus movimientos, el cuerpo del más joven se paralizó, una sensación de escalofrío lo invadió —Si continuas con la guardia baja te volverán a noquear de nuevo y no siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte— le dijo acercándose hasta su oído —Además, ese es el principal problema Taiyou... que ya no eres un niño— añadió, soltando al menor e inmediatamente abandonó la habitación.

El joven de ojos azules intentaba reponerse del impacto, su rostro se sentía muy caliente, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró al doble y cuando finalmente se recuperó, fue corriendo tras el mayor, pero fue muy tarde, ya lo había perdido de vista.

* * *

Lo estuvo buscando por horas; era una lástima que pasara el resto de su día libre de trabajo buscando a Amemiya por todas partes, en vez de pasar la tarde con él, como planeó. Aparte de eso, trataba de ordenar su mente, ya era bastante con el problema que tenía con Hakuryuu, las palabras de Shindou y lo peor de todo ¡Aún se mantenía ligeramente preocupado por Kyousuke! Preocupación que el de cabellos azules no merecía de su parte. Un hondo suspiro salió desde su pecho "¿En dónde rayos estaba Taiyou?" se preguntaba el de cabellera castaña doblando una esquina para entrar a los dormitorios, pero por andar de distraído tropezó con otra persona, quien para su fortuna, es a quien tanto estaba buscando.

— ¡Tenma! has visto a Yuu... No... olvídalo— expresó el de ojos azules al verlo, intentando recuperarse del golpe.

—Taiyou te estaba bu-— intentó decirle, mas fue interrumpido por el otro, que lo tomó por los hombros, observándolo con su afilada mirada que puso nervioso al castaño.

—Tenma dímelo, necesito saber ¿A qué se debe el toque de queda? ¿Por qué no podemos salir?— preguntó directamente tensando al otro.

—Porque es peligroso...— respondió casi en un susurro —las personas que sí pueden salir en las noches son peligrosas— añadió, confundiendo más a su amigo —se que tienes derecho a saberlo, te lo explicaré todo adecuadamente— dijo finalmente lo que quería oír, recibiendo un asentir de agradecimiento como respuesta.

— ¿Matsukaze Tenma? Hay un problema con una pelea en el bloque B ¿podrías ir a revisar? Es urgente— Para su mala suerte fueron interrumpidos, por dos estudiantes que solamente le dieron el aviso al Prefecto y se marcharon; a Matsukaze no le quedó de otra mas que atender a su llamado, no sin antes disculparse nuevamente con Taiyou e indicándole que no saliera fuera, que regresaría enseguida, dejándolo otra vez con la duda.

"Lo siento mucho Tenma pero tengo que encontrar a Yuuichi-San" pensó alejándose, desobedeciendo claramente las indicaciones del moreno.

* * *

El chico de remolinos en su cabello no pudo haberse equivocado, esos dos estudiantes eran Seidou Dan y Kai quienes son muy apegados a Hakuryuu. Al parecer eso fue una manera indirecta para llamarlo y eso no era para nada bueno; la expresión de tristeza que quería dejar atrás volvió.

— ¿Qué sucede? Ese rostro es patético— escuchó por detrás, sobresaltándose un poco, la expresión de tristeza pasó a ser de algo parecido a ¿disgusto?

— ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo Tsurugi?— respondió sin querer mirarlo, ignorando su cuestionamiento, ya había tenido suficiente con esta tarde como para querer tener otra _agradable_ conversación con el de cabellos azules.

—Me recupero rápido pero— dijo acercándosele con rapidez por la espalda— no me respondiste a mi pregunta— continuó hablando cerca de su oído con su arrogante expresión, inclinándose un poco a su derecha para observar la mirada que deseaba esconder el más bajo, aunque no fue necesario pues éste, se dio vuelta repentinamente mostrándole, al más alto su descolorido y un tanto afligido semblante, como si sus ojos suplicaran algo; expresión que definitivamente aturdieron al piel pálida, sus ganas por continuar burlándose se esfumaron.

—Tsu-rugi— susurró, dudando un poco por lo que diría, pero antes que pudiera continuar, el de ojos ámbar, se alejó con rapidez al sentir una presencia hostil, y en un instante aquellos dos reaparecieron alejando al castaño de él.

—Lo sentimos mucho Tsurugi Kyousuke pero a partir de hoy Matsukaze Tenma le pertenece a nuestro capitán Hakuryuu— indicó el chico de cabellos azulados de nombre Kai.

* * *

Se estaba hundiendo, sentía que se ahogaba, su pecho se estrujaba, no podía respirar; extendía su brazo en una insistente búsqueda por sostener cualquier cosa que lo ayudara, siendo solamente un inútil esfuerzo. No podía ver nada, más que oscuridad, únicamente escuchaba gritos, que se asemejaban a pedir al unísono un _"quiero vivir"_. Ya sus fuerzas le fallaban, perdía la consciencia, pero llegó el momento en el cual con lentitud su terror, desesperación y ansiedad se transformaban en una agradable sensación de paz, hasta que fue sujetado por algo que lo detuvo que intentó regresarlo a ese oscuro lugar, provocando que su temor regresara; deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrarse la garganta si fuese necesario, no le importaba ya nada siendo preso del pánico, pero no podía, nada salía de sus cuerdas bucales, estaba al borde del colapsó, hasta que despertó.

Otra vez las pesadillas de Shindou Takuto no le permitieron dormir; trataba de regular su respiración, no podía moverse y las finas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro. Mordió su labio para intentar calmarse; observó a su alrededor, seguramente estaba en algún cuarto de hospital, sin nadie a su lado. No recordaba como llegó ahí, realmente no le importaba, solamente podía asegurar una cosa, otra vez su intentó por morir falló.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

Agradezco mucho a quienes leen, cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida :3

**SrtaBlacky, ****Lucy Okumura, ****camiSXN, ****Lexington Rabdos: **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, lamento si esta vez no puedo contestarlos como es acostumbro u.u, pero los aprecio mucho y me alegra que les gustara :3

Se cuidan y ¡hasta el siguiente!


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

_La primera noche del año escolar estaba por dar comienzo, en la cual, se daba la "verdadera bienvenida" a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Un recibimiento nada grato para quien caía en manos de los anfitriones. Una extraña tradición para apropiarse de quien les plazca, como su intento sin sentido para probar que estaban vivos; acto que se repetía por tercer año consecutivo. Que comenzó el día del accidente, cuando desató los extraños eventos en Raimon; los sobrevivientes no volvieron a ser los mismos en muchas formas, era mejor mantenerse alejado o al día siguiente no retornarían a sus habitaciones._

—Agradecería que no me señalaran como pertenencia de alguien —pidió Tenma sin mucho ánimo, en voz considerablemente baja, mientras caminaba al lado de los otros dos, hacia el bloque B.

— ¡Es cierto Kai, fue muy imprudente de tu parte! ¿No viste el rostro terrorífico que puso Tsurugi-San con tus palabras? ¡Nos pudo pulverizar en ese mismo instante! —lo regañó el pelirrojo. Para la buena suerte de ambos, hace unos minutos, Kyousuke no dijo palabra alguna y simplemente se fue de inmediato —. Además, creo que interrumpimos algo privado entre Matsukaze y él —añadió avergonzado.

— ¡Ah! No, no, te equivocas, Tsurugi y yo no...—intentó corregirlo, siendo interrumpido por Kai.

— ¡Pero era la verdad! Bueno ya no importa y por cierto Tenma —expresó tomando por los hombros con familiaridad al aludido —, ¿Tú eres amigo de *él* cierto? ¿Cómo ha estado Sh-? — Su pregunta fue con rapidez detenida al recibir un golpe en las costillas de parte de Dan.

—No tienes que hablar más de lo que deberías —le indicó con severidad, creando por unos breves instantes un incómodo silencio que se disipó hasta que recibió un asentir dudoso como respuesta. Tenma no entendió la conversación de aquel par, pero al parecer, el chico de cabellos azulados iba a decir algo imprudente.

—Solamente recuerda no hacer enojar al capitán y todo saldrá muy bien —le aconsejó Kai, dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda, antes de dejarlo solo frente a la amplia puerta del cuarto de Hakuryuu, que al parecer, era de los más grandes entre todos los dormitorios. El de cabellera castaña realmente no prestó atención a su sugerencia y se dio paso al interior.

—Tardaste demasiado —fue lo primero que escuchó provenir del joven de cabellos bicolores; Matsukaze se disculpó levemente —. Que no se vuelva a repetir —dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, al mismo tiempo que se hundía en su asiento para mayor comodidad, y el otro sólo asintió con obediencia —. Tengo hambre, prepárame algo de comer y luego quiero un masaje — le ordenó —. Y a partir de ahora puedes llamarme_ Amo_ si lo deseas. —añadió esbozando una gran sonrisa burlona.

Con dificultad, sus palabras para contestar ante sus mandatos deseaban salir. No supo la manera en que terminó aceptando. Como anhelaba regresar a aquellos días, donde no le importaba más que pensar en el deporte que amaba, hasta el punto de parecer obsesivo; sin prestarle atención alguna a otros temas triviales o a problemas que fácilmente arreglaba. Sin embargo, eso era cosa del pasado y al contrario de lograr recuperar lo que estaba perdiendo, parecía que con lentitud y diminutamente notable, su inocente mirada, se teñía de un oscura tristeza. Pues después del incidente con sus Padres, se había prometido a sí mismo a salir adelante sin importar que obstáculo se le presentara, pero comenzaba a caer de nuevo en la dependencia de alguien más, sería su prisionero a partir de ahora; no había cadenas mas que unas invisibles, que no era capaz de romper. Desde que llegó a esa Ciudad, aprendió que no todo era posible de lograr solamente con pensamientos positivos, si tenía que rebajarse para que Hakuryuu cerrara la boca y no revelara su secreto, así lo haría —. Solamente espero que cumplas con nuestro acuerdo — Fue lo único que respondió cabizbajo, le estaba costando trabajo soportar ser tratado de esa manera sin poder reclamar nada, el no quería estar allí, sabía a la perfección lo que podía sucederle, estaba asustado de lo que podría pedirle Hakuryuu, pero ya no podía retractarse, únicamente aguardaba a que sus fuerzas no le fallaran ahora.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Amemiya detuvo momentáneamente su búsqueda, verdaderamente no sabía que estaba haciendo; decepción, ansiedad, aturdimiento, tristeza y demás sentimientos se apoderaron de su persona. Dejó reposar su espalda contra un muro, ya no le tomaba el debido cuidado a evitar que algún prefecto lo descubriera. Más importante eran sus vagos pensamientos. Una y otra vez visualizaba en su mente sus preciados recuerdos junto con Yuuichi. Jamás dudó del _amor_ que le tenía a su querido amigo, el haberse conocido fue un acontecimiento mucho más importante de lo que jamás expresó a alguien en palabras; si pudo seguir adelante con su enfermedad, fue por él y lamentablemente muchas veces, las personas a su alrededor, consideraban el apego a su relación como una rara obstinación infantil, solamente una necesidad y confusión pasajera, principalmente provenientes de su Madre; comentarios que con el tiempo, le comenzaron a dar por igual.

Recordó de pronto con cierto regocijo que su amigo Sata siempre le repetía con burla: que Yuuichi era su príncipe azul, aquel que regresaría en su corcel blanco como prometió, a salvarlo de la malvada bruja; una idea bastante cursi y pueril, pues él no era para nada una dulce princesa, ni mucho menos esperaba vivir un trágico cuento con un final feliz. Aunque en aquellos días, Taiyou fue siempre muy popular en la escuela, todo gracias a su extenuante esfuerzo que realizaba para no quedarse atrás, pero nunca mostraba interés especial alguno por ninguna persona, mejor, esporádicamente se la pasaba pensando en "que no había nadie quien se comparara con Yuuichi-San" o cosas parecidas. Y analizándolo mejor, tampoco era como si esperaba que al volverse a ver, el mayor siguiera igualito a como lo recordaba, seguramente había conocido a muchas otras personas que ocuparían su lugar, ya estaba preparado, mas a pesar de ello, le dolía, sus palabras no salían de su cabeza, aunque no fuera a aceptarlo con tanta franqueza.

No recordaba que le fuera tan difícil sostener unas simples palabras con él. Su peor temor que creía podía volverse realidad era que Yuuichi, se olvidara de él, que su vínculo era tan insignificante que fuera desechado con facilidad, pero se equivocó, aconteció algo peor; no sabía si llamarlo frialdad, no comprendió sus acciones. Claramente no pensaba rendirse, si quería respuestas claras, tenía que pedirle una explicación al culpable de su confusión.

Utilizando el sentido común, sería mejor idea esperar al día siguiente, así ya no volvería a romper las reglas, puesto que sin pista alguna no llegaría a ningún lado, sería más sencillo ubicarlo al preguntar. Además, todavía ni siquiera sabía quien lo había noqueado, menos tenía la mínima idea de cómo consiguieron su número telefónico.

— ¡Cuidado! —escuchó el grito de advertencia que no le fue útil, ya que cuando lo notó, ya estaba rodando por el piso junto con alguien más, hasta caer dentro de un salón. No pudo replicar nada, pues quien lo tumbó, le tapó la boca con las manos, claro que se las apartó enseguida —. ¡Qué crees que haces aquí afuera! Pronto van a comenzar, si no tienes a nadie resguardándote, te van a elegir. Durante todo el año no te dejarán en paz, hasta que descubran que les eres inútil se van a deshacer de ti.

— ¿Qué quiere de-? — Fue silenciado nuevamente, no entendía absolutamente nada de los balbuceos de esa persona, sólo podía ver la inquietud mostrada en sus inusuales ojos verdes, que combinaban a la par con sus cabellos. Escuchó fuera del aula, sin lograr observar nada, algunas pisadas que rápidamente se alejaban, un pesado suspiro salió desde su pecho, pero aún no podía aliviarse, faltaban muy pocos minutos para ser las nueve en punto.

—Revisaré a los alrededores, quédate aquí —indicó el extraño y sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa se fue, lo que el chico de verdes cabellos no esperaba es que Taiyou haría caso omiso de su advertencia.

* * *

La luz del cuarto donde se hallaba Tsurugi Yuuichi era muy tenue, éste disfrutaba de escuchar el sonido de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia rebotar en los cristales de la ventana, en donde mantenía fija su vista. A pesar de no parecerlo, su mente estaba inundada de pensamientos contradictorios a los cuales, no les hallaba solución.

— ¡Yuuichi-San! ¡No debería de beber siendo inicio de semana! Mejor debería de estar vigilando los jardines —lo regañaba Makoto; ubicado detrás suyo cercano a la puerta, casi en una súplica, al verlo sorber otro trago de vino tinto, que no sabía con exactitud el número de copa en el cual ya iba ingiriendo.

—Sólo será un poco —respondió con desdén, sin moverse de su sitio. Desde ese lugar tenía la oportunidad de contemplar la mayor parte del recinto escolar, aunque en esos últimos minutos únicamente observaba con desinterés, sin un punto fijo por el gran ventanal.

— ¡Dile algo tu también Yamato!

— ¿Qué sucedió Yuuichi-San? ¿Fuiste rechazado por ese niño? — preguntó muy divertido el joven de cabellos rosas, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña carcajada ante su hilarante comentario —. Hablando en serio, hace mucho tiempo que no mostraras interés por alguien, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?—continuó hablando.

—No lo sé... eso mismo me pregunto yo — Fue lo único que pudo contestar, dejando más desconcertados a sus dos acompañantes. Estaba casi seguro que probablemente la decisión que tomó no era la mejor, conocía en esencia a Taiyou, podía asegurar que no se quedaría quieto; tal vez debería contarle la verdad.

Sin duda alguna creía que fue muy presuntuoso de su parte el prometerle a un pequeño niño que iría por él cuando creciera, ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? Tal vez, el hecho de querer pagar su deuda con él era un pretexto y lo que muy fondo de su interior simplemente buscaba, era no perder ese lazo que los unía. Y precisamente, no esperaba poder pagarle en la manera que actuó, pero no quería acercársele demasiado, porque él ya no era el mismo de hace años atrás, lo último que quería evitar era extinguir la radiante luz del sol, que se hundiera con él.

La puerta se abrió sin cuidado alguno, dejando ver a Yukimura, que venía con un aura oscura cubriéndolo —Lo lamento pero por más que lo intenté perdí de vista al agresor —confesó con resignación, pero antes de que pudieran contestarle, una segunda persona entró al cuarto, quien venía bastante agitada después de tanto correr.

— ¡Yuuichi-San perdí de vista a Taiyou! —expresó de inmediato el joven de ojos verdes de nombre Fei Rune. El mayor entre todos los presentes, no pudo evitar preocuparse al instante, si el de cabellos naranjas no regresó a su habitación y no pudieron encontrar a la persona que lo dejó inconsciente, no era para nada bueno que lo dejaran solo esa noche.

—Vamos a buscarlo — Fue lo que ordenó, recibiendo inmediato el asentir de todos.

Continuaban cayendo pequeñas y ligeras gotas de lluvia, pronto el reloj anunciaría las nueve de la noche, pero ellos no tendrían ningún problema en salir. Buscaron por los dormitorios, jardines, pasillos y salones de la escuela. Después de un rato de no hallarlo, Yuuichi comenzaba a sentirse más intranquilo, no obstante, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, y fue entonces que se le ocurrió ir hasta cerca del gimnasio, por las canchas de fútbol, no por nada, siempre fue uno de sus lugares favoritos; a pesar de todo lo que se pudo imaginar, lo que encontró no fue precisamente lo que esperaba.

— ¿Tai...you? —murmuró con dificultad al hallar al de cabellos naranjas, lo miró dilatando sus pupilas por su impresión, al verlo a una considerable distancia besándose con otra persona, no era de su incumbencia, pero aún así, no podía apartar la vista de tal escena.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, parecía que por doquier se percibía una extraña sensación de extrema quietud, todo aparentaba seguir la normalidad acostumbrada; al ser los primeros días apenas y los estudiantes comenzaban a entablar conversaciones, pequeños grupos, mas ya se comenzaban a rondar historias de las leyendas dentro de la escuela; al tiempo en que intentaban sobrevivir al ser hostigados para unirse a los diferentes clubes que se les ofrecía. El rastro del calor veraniego se colaba por las aulas, donde se impartían clases con regularidad. Sin embargo, por su parte, Ranmaru trataba de inmiscuirse con discreción a la enfermería, llevando en brazos un pequeño ramo azucenas, puesto que creyó firmemente que Takuto estaría en el hospital, mas grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que fue trasladado, por petición del paciente, a la simple estancia en enfermería, por la madrugada. Que rápido corrían los rumores, lo más interesante para el de ojos azules fue escuchar todas las falsas razones por las cuales su compañero estaba allí, desde las más ingeniosas hasta las que rozaban lo absurdo, es decir, el caerse por intentar salvar a un gatito en un árbol era la excusa más vieja del mundo.

A pesar de todo, no le fue nada fácil saltarse las clases para visitarlo, sin que sus _guardias_, le impidieran que entrara, pero de alguna manera lo logró. Su obsequio se quedaba corto ante las otras varias fragancias emanadas de las muchas finas flores y regalos que estaban por todo su alrededor, a lo que no le tomó importancia. Era más grato ver a Shindou que se encontraba aparentemente dormido; su rostro le transmitía una cautivante calma, su respiración era tan serena, que a Kirino le costaba creer que el día anterior, únicamente por una milésima de segundo se habría tirado desde el cuarto piso de la escuela, si no fuera porque, _de quién sabe dónde_, aparecieron dos de los amigos del chico de ojos cafés que apenas y lograron sostenerlo; terminando en el hospital solamente para curar algunos daños menores. Por alguna razón a Ranmaru le pareció que no era la primera vez que lo intentaba.

Por otra parte, se quedó estático, fue la primera vez que pudo apreciar tan detenidamente a Takuto, ya que siempre estaba rodeado de gente.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Kirino dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Shindou, pues habló manteniendo los ojos cerrados, que lentamente fue abriendo para reincorporarse un poco —. ¿Kirino cierto? Ese es tu nombre —cuestionó analizándolo de pies a cabeza, hasta observar las flores en sus manos; le sonrió levemente. Incomodándolo ante ese gesto, desvió su mirada, asintiendo ligeramente; le impresionaba un poco que a pesar del escaso contacto que habían tenido en un año, recordara su nombre, de una persona como él, que no podía colocarse a su mismo nivel, ni en calificaciones y tampoco en habilidades. Tenía mucho que quería preguntarle, aunque estaba allí por otra razón principal.

— ¿Por qué?—expresó dubitativo, acercándose con parsimonia hasta quedar cerca de la cama. Dejó las flores a un lado, su mirada se centro en las pupilas ajenas, tomando seriedad, desconcertando un tanto al joven de cabellos marrones — ¿Por qué intentaste _eso_?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — respondió de inmediato, sin apartar su vista; su suave sonrisa tampoco desaparecía.

—No intentes fingir conmigo ¡yo lo vi! — Se sintió bastante incómodo al hablarle del tema, ya esperaba una mala reacción de parte del otro, pero necesitaba cerciorar su presentimiento — ¿Por qué... intentaste suicidarte?

Shindou tomó una de las flores de su pequeño ramo, inhaló su muy débil aroma, para después jugar un poco con sus pétalos — ¿Para qué te interesaría saberlo? Creí que no te agradaba, nunca me habías dirigido tanto tiempo la palabra —respondió con sinceridad. El chico de coletas rosas se quedó pasmado, pues no imaginó que su compañero había notado antes su "presencia", mas eso no era lo importante, probablemente tenía razón y no debería de tener el derecho de recibir contestación a su pregunta, después de todo, únicamente eran simples apenas conocidos. Apretó sus labios, sentándose enseguida en el borde de la cama.

—Sal conmigo en una cita —propuso el de cabellos rosas, sin un ápice de duda, tal vez se estaba precipitando mucho, pues sabía perfectamente que en su interior no albergaba ningún tipo sentimiento hacia el de ojos cafés. Y claro que este último inevitablemente se asombro, luego la molestia se apoderó de su semblante, sus palabras le parecieron muy vanas, se podían malinterpretar y era capaz de pensar que eso era una muy mala broma, a pesar de que sus ojos demostraran sus genuinas intenciones, la impresión que hasta ese momento que tenía de Kirino Ranmaru se fue al caño, no le creyó capaz de semejante burla.

— Yo no-

— ¡¿Shindou ya te sientes mejor?! —irrumpió casi en un grito cantarín, entrando repentinamente —. Shin... — Iba a repetir, deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que el aludido no estaba a solas.

—Hamano, no debes de gritar en la enfermería —le reprendió Takuto, como si regañara a un hermano pequeño. El chico que portaba goggles en la cabeza llevaba por nombre Hamano Kaiji, él venía además, en compañía de Hayami Tsurumasa y Kurama Norihito, sus amigos, quienes se quedaron observando sospechosamente al de cabellos rosas.

—Así que hiciste un nuevo amigo — le dijo Hamano muy alegre, como si fuera una felicitación; Shindou inevitablemente soltó una pequeña risa.

—Yo mejor diría que la seguridad que dejamos aquí, para que no nos molestaran, es pésima — expresó molesto Kurama.

—No se preocupen, Kirino ya estaba por irse ¿verdad? —anunció mirando al aludido, a quien ante la mirada acusadora de algunos de los presentes, no le quedó otra opción más que guardarse sus palabras y retirarse, pero eso no significaba que se había dado por vencido sino todo lo contrario. Y de eso era algo que Takuto presentía, al verlo partir, posó sus ojos en la azucena en sus manos, que en algún momento que no notó, ya había deshojado. —Ya estoy bien, será mejor que también nosotros nos vayamos de aquí.

* * *

Esa mañana en especial, tanto Taiyou como Tenma, no tenían precisamente mucho de su usual entusiasmo. Ese día, aproximadamente la mitad de estudiantes de los grupos de primer año, no asistió a clases, pero realmente Amemiya no le dio mucha importancia, pues en lo único que pensaba era que necesitaba con extrema urgencia ver a Yuuichi y explicarle lo que sucedió la noche anterior, aunque nuevamente no tenía ni la mínima idea de donde encontrarlo.

_Anoche todo sucedió muy deprisa, Taiyou sabía de sobra que no era bueno ignorar las advertencias que le dieron, perdió de vista a Fei y planeaba regresar por su cuenta a los dormitorios, pero su impulsividad lo llevó a dar un último vistazo a los alrededores. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba dando vueltas por los jardines de la preparatoria dando su última vuelta en busca del mayor, ahora que lo pensaba con más detalle, le era más lógico pensar que Yuuichi estuviera en los dormitorios de los universitarios o algo así. Tan distraído estaba pensando, que no notó a quien lo estaba acechando. Y solamente cuando sus pies lo llevaban hasta el gimnasio, se percató de aquello._

_— ¿Tai-chan? __— _Escuchó por su espalda, pero ni pudo dar bien la media vuelta cuando sintió el frío piso por la tacleada que recibió — ¡Tai-chan sabía que eras tú! — exclamó abrazándolo con euforia. El de ojos azules intentó con rapidez apartar a aquella chica de él, pero no lo lograba.

_—Eh... ¿Y tú eres? — intentó preguntarle, a lo que la otra respondió con una mueca de molestia._

_— ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi? —chilló con tristeza. Aquellas palabras confundieron a Amemiya, realmente no recordaba el conocer a esa persona, no creía que fuera tan difícil olvidar a tan peculiar chica de cabellos verde azulados y ojos violetas —Entonces... quizá así me recuerdes —indicó la joven y sin previo aviso se lanzó a los labios del ojos azules, quien se quedó en shock ante tal acción. Fue apenas y un roce. La peor parte de toda la conmoción fue que al empujarla para separarse, sin ser muy brusco, pudo verlo a lo lejos, allí estaba Yuuichi y casi por inercia fue corriendo tras de él dejando a la otra muy atrás, pero desapareció de su vista. Y no importa que tanto repelara, fue descubierto por un prefecto, que lo remitió de inmediato a su dormitorio y ya no le permitió salir por ningún modo._

_._

_._

_._

_—Beta te dije que no te salieras otra vez del dormitorio de mujeres sin avisarme._

_—Pero valió la pena hacerlo Orca —le expresó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, mirando maravillada en dirección hacia donde se fue Taiyou._

Tal vez no tendría realmente un buen motivo para "aclarar" aquella situación con el mayor de los Tsurugi, pero aún así algo le decía que debía hacerlo, no quería que una persona tan ejemplar como Yuuichi pensara mal de él.

Por la tarde, Tenma se tuvo que ir varias horas más temprano y ni bien terminaron las clases Taiyou salió disparado del salón, estaba decidido a que esta vez, de alguna manera encontraría a quien tanto buscaba.

* * *

Kyousuke no estaba enfadado ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Es decir, al tener a Matsukaze Tenma nuevamente frente suyo, claro que a una considerable distancia, en el mismo pasillo, siendo aparentemente molestado por unos idiotas, no debería causarle molestia; el hecho de que estuviera de parte de Hakuryuu, con quien no mantenía una buena tolerancia y sostenía una fuerte rivalidad, no debía de molestarle ¿O si? No, lo ignoraría, eso no era de su incumbencia. Hasta hace algunos días cualquiera pensaría que disfrutaría placenteramente de tal escena, sin embargo, no era así, al contrario, no podía evitar que algo le irritara al verlo, ¿Cómo demonios aquel día en el restaurante, contra él no tuvo problema alguno para encararlo y en cambio, con esos imbéciles parecía un cachorro asustado? ¿Dónde quedó aquel tonto al cual mostró algo de interés por no temerle?

—Aceptaré con gusto pero, vamos Tenma, ahora que eres parte del grupo de Hakuryuu ¿Podrías hacernos ese favor? —le indicó su "agresor" cerca de su rostro, con su presuntuosa voz, lo acorraló sin dejarle salida, gracias a la ayuda de sus dos amigos, para que el otro no pudiera huir por ningún lado y menos objetar su petición.

—No Isozaki, ya te lo había dicho —respondió un poco nervioso al verse amenazado, logrando que el otro chasqueara la lengua con notorio disgusto. No era como si no se pudiera defender, era muy fácil para él salir de esa situación y también, como prefecto que es, no podía permitir que pasaran por alto su autoridad. El problema radicaba en que no planeaba terminar de esa manera, únicamente sería el intermediario para conseguir más _aliados_, por mandato de su _Amo_, por lo cual no podía dañar a su atacante.

— ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan atrevido?

—Eso me gustaría preguntarte a ti también, Isozaki Kenma —lo interrumpió Tsurugi por detrás, causándole un sobresalto al mencionado al escucharlo, por no notar anteriormente su presencia; además del rostro lleno de sorpresa de parte del chico de cabellos castaños —. Creí que mi hermano ya te había advertido que no te volvieras a aparecer por aquí.

—Tsk... Claro, como si fuera a obedecer, me importa una mierda lo que me digas tú o tu hermani- —replicó con sarcasmo, sintiendo al instante un golpe en el estómago que recibió de parte de una patada del de ojos color ámbar, que lo lanzó bastante lejos.

—No hables con esa sucia boca de mi hermano mayor —advirtió afilando su mirada, si ya estaba enfurecido, sus palabras lo alentaron a ponerse peor. Claramente no le sería suficiente con un golpe sino que, Kyousuke se preparaba para impartirle otros más, poco le importaba si eran tres contra uno, no estaría satisfecho hasta hacer que ese sujeto se arrastrara por el suelo pidiéndole clemencia.

— ¡Detente Tsurugi! — No obstante, fue frenado por el menor de piel morena que lo sostuvo con fuerza del brazo; el de cabellera azul bufó dándole una amenazante mirada a Tenma para que lo soltara —. Este es mi problema y todavía me preocupa tu brazo ¡Si continuas tu herida puede abrirse de nuevo! —le expresó espontáneamente con sinceridad, aturdiéndolo, no quería deberle un favor, pero sobre todo, su natural personalidad detestaba las peleas innecesarias y no quería verlo lastimarse de nuevo. Por su parte Kyousuke asimilaba con dificultad lo que escuchó, descuidando su alrededor, momento que Isozaki aprovechó para huir.

A el joven de ojos color ámbar no le quedó otra alternativa que calmarse, aunque fuera mínimamente puesto que, seguía igual de irritado, mas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. No deseó mirar a Matsukaze, ni decir nada más, dio media vuelta para alejarse.

—Espera Tsurugi.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? —respondió con hostilidad, frunciendo más el ceño. Tenma ahora contaba con más motivos para cerciorarse de que no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del de mayor altura, pero de una extraña forma podía asegurar que de alguna manera Tsurugi lo había ayudado ¿Cierto?

—Gracias — Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decirle.

Kyousuke se sobresaltó un poco con su agradecimiento aunque no lo hizo notorio —Únicamente lo hice para no deberte nada y no olvides que aún no me he cobrado lo del restaurante —respondió yéndose del lugar. El de morena piel involuntariamente soltó una pequeña risa, nunca pensó que el temido Tsurugi Kyousuke actuaría de esa peculiar forma, tal vez no era tan malo como creía.

Por su parte, alguien no estaba tan feliz por ese encuentro — ¡Maldición!... Ambos hermanos son una peste —masculló el colérico Kenma. Ya lo habían humillado más de una vez y eso no se quedaría así. Una sonrisa bastante escalofriante se formó en su rostro por la idea que se le había ocurrido —. Pero tal vez pueda vengarme pronto, empezando con Matsukaze Tenma...

* * *

Apenas llevaba pocos días en Raimon y ya parecía que no lograría respirar la tranquilidad de su vida estudiantil ni por un minuto. La noche se hizo presente y aún no tenía pista alguna de donde hallar al mayor de los Tsurugi. Se tuvo que detener un momento para reponerse, aunque lo lograba controlar, de vez en cuando volvían los síntomas de su enfermedad por lo cual, decidió dirigirse a la enfermería ya que le quedaba cerca; a esas horas probablemente ya no habría nadie, pero podría reposar un poco.

Como lo imaginaba, ya no quedaban muchos estudiantes en los pasillos e incluso así, continuó su camino. Sin embargo, se llevó una enorme impresión por lo que encontró al abrir la puerta de la enfermería.

—Yuuichi-San... —murmuró, incrédulo a lo que veía. Tanto tiempo había buscado y nunca pensó encontrárselo en ese sitio tomando calmadamente una pastilla. Se movió un poco, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, el mayor de cabellos azules simplemente lo ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta para salir—. Espera —le dijo, pero de nuevo parecía seguir ignorándolo.

— ¡Qué esperes Yuuichi-San! —repitió sosteniendo con fuerza su camisa por la espalda, acción por el cual logró que detuviera su paso.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo con una sutil voz, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, por lo cual Taiyou frunció un poco el entrecejo; debía de obtener las respuestas a sus preguntas y también esclarecer apropiadamente a Yuuichi lo que sucedió la noche anterior, aunque siguiera pensando que no era vitalmente necesario.

—Lo que pasó anoche... no fue lo que parecía, bueno, tal vez sí —intentó torpemente explicar, enredándose con sus propias palabras.

— ¿De qué hablas Taiyou-kun? No tienes que darme ninguna explicación —respondió con riendo, se dio la vuelta esbozando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que aparentemente expresaba todo menos molestia. Para cualquiera parecería que no estaba enojado, pero el de menor edad sabía perfectamente que era todo lo contrario. Al parecer el de cabellos azules no había perdido ese mal hábito que tenía, pues era una de esas personas que no te gritaba su malestar, en cambio, entre más molesto se sentía, más "feliz" aparentaba estar, lo cual era mucho peor y le causaba escalofríos al chico de cabellos naranjas.

— ¡Quiero decir! Ella me intentó besar de improviso y pues... yo...

—Ya entiendo —interrumpió casi en un susurro. Cerró adecuadamente la puerta detrás de él; en un pequeño instante volvió a posicionarse frente al de ojos azules, acorralándolo en contra la puerta, revolviendo enseguida un poco, su naranja cabellera —. Eso es muy peligroso Taiyou-kun —le dijo sin cambiar su sonriente expresión.

—Yuu... ¿Yuu...ichi-San? —intentó hablar nervioso ante la cercanía, dando un pequeño respingo al notar la intensa mirada que el otro sostenía sobre él. Era la primera vez que veía aquellos ojos dorados atravesarlo de esa forma. Tragó saliva acumulada al sentir los fríos dedos ajenos acariciar su mejilla, hasta llegar a su mentón.

—Es malo que cualquiera pueda besarte con tanta facilidad — Lo siguiente que Amemiya sintió, fueron los largos dedos ajenos sobre sus labios, sensación que cambió por un cálido aliento, que provocó la apertura de su boca. Toda palabra se ahogó en aquel contacto, que con rapidez se volvió muy demandante, el temor lo invadió, su mente gritaba que estaba mal, que se alejara ¡lo estaba besando! Intentó apartarse, pero su cuerpo no se movía, sabía amargo pero comenzó a ceder ante esa nueva sensación. Solamente intentó seguirle el paso —. Así que dímelo ¿Quién fue? —habló sin haber tenido que recuperar mucho aire. Su expresión no se inmutaba, su dulce y usual sonrisa definitivamente no se equiparaba con aquel semblante tan mordaz que sostenía en ese momento.

— ¿A qué te re...fie...res? — su voz temblaba, intentó responder sin perder la compostura, siendo detenido al sentir nuevamente un estremecimiento el aliento de Yuuichi bajar por todo su cuello.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona que te besó? —murmuró dejando pequeños besos hasta llegar a la clavícula ajena, sacándole a Taiyou uno que otro pequeño suspiro.

—No, no lo sé... no sé su nombre.

—Comprendo —expresó mordiendo levemente su cuello. Las piernas del chico de ojos azules flaquearon, con un diminuto mal paso, cayó al suelo; su cara se comenzaba a colorear de un leve rojo carmín, su respiración se mantenía agitada, su mente no quería pensar con claridad, no podía digerir que Yuuichi lo había besado de esa manera —. Quédate aquí hasta que mande a alguien para acompañarte a tu dormitorio ¿De acuerdo? —le indicó —. Y esta vez hazme caso, no me hagas querer encerrarte en una habitación lo que resta del año —añadió sin borrar su traviesa sonrisa, saliendo del lugar, dejando por demás a Taiyou inmóvil y muy confundido.

.

.

.

**Continuará**

**L**es ofrezco una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, mis planes nunca salen bien u.u. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Y por supuesto también les agradezco mucho a **SrtaBlacky, camiSXN, Lexington Rabdos **por sus reviews, los aprecio mucho. Y cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bien recibida, cuídense y nos hasta el próximo :3


End file.
